


【文豪乙女】陀你   喵喵喵（车）

by Flag_Qi



Category: FlagQi
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flag_Qi/pseuds/Flag_Qi





	【文豪乙女】陀你   喵喵喵（车）

“小姐，主上大人让我来支援您，您没事吧？”

“诶？”

你看了看被土牢包裹住的敌人，又有些茫然地看了看自己的手，刚才明明有被异能击中的感觉，可是，现在好像什么都没发生的样子？

“应该……没事吧！”你这么回答。

“那就好！”伊凡向你鞠了个躬:“您要是出了什么事，我就是死一万次可都不能向主上大人赎罪的呢！”

“哦不，冈察洛夫先生，你言重了！”

虽然你现在找不出自己哪里出了问题，但是，你却有一种，奇特的感觉。

好像有什么东西……在挠得你心痒痒的。

【第一阶段】

陀思转过转椅，看向安静地坐在他床上玩着手机的你，笑道:“已经这个时间了，小姐还不睡吗？”

平时这个点，十有八九你都困到不行了，还嚷嚷着不让他熬夜，拉着他一起睡觉。

"emmmm，不知为什么，我好像还不困呢！（甚至还很精神？）可能是因为白天睡多了？”你有些困惑地举起轻握着的手，挠了挠自己的脸颊。

“……”

“嗯？怎么了吗？费佳？”你眨了眨眼。

漆黑的房间，只有他屏幕淡淡的光，而你的视野格外地清晰，你甚至看清背着光的陀思，他脸上的表情似乎有点奇怪。

他的笑容有点僵硬……

“小姐今晚有些不一样呢……”他调整了下自己的表情，对你浅浅地笑着。

“诶？哪里不一样？”你好奇地睁大了双眼。

“小姐的眼睛，今晚似乎格外地明亮……”

何止是明亮？简直是吓人了好吗？

你所不知道的是，在陀思的视角中，你那在黑暗中反着绿光的双眼，就这样直勾勾地望着他，有多渗人……

“小姐的眼睛，就像夜空中的北极星一样美丽呢，真是让人忍不住想要去碰触（挖下来）……”

“什什什么啊……费佳……你，你犯规啊……”你被他的夸赞搞得面红耳赤。

“小姐明天好像没有什么安排对吧？”

“明天？我……”

你语顿了，因为在你那比以往更清晰的视野中，看到歪着头对你微笑的他，伸手解开了自己领口的扣子，双眼微阖，却直勾勾地看着你，舌尖还似乎还舔了舔嘴角，一副要即将要享用美食的样子……

牙白……心中的警铃大作……

“我，我突然想起，那个我明天好像要上一整天的课……告，告辞！”

你落荒而逃后，陀思做的第一件事就是打电话吵醒冈察若夫询问他到底发生什么了！

【第二阶段】 

“费喵～”

他的耳边是你软软的呼唤，双腿间的座椅上是你跪着的膝盖。

“小姐今天很主动哦，看来中了猫化的异能，似乎也不是一件坏事呢……”

他就坐在转椅上，等着你向他贴近。

无视陀思的调笑，你没法再忍住心里的那股冲动，总算把想法付诸于了现实。

你的双手勾住了他那白皙的脖颈，柔软的躯体紧贴在他的怀里，他还好心地扶住了你的腰枝，让你不会从他身上掉下去……

你带着迷离的双眼，凑向他的脖间……

“嗯唔~”你舒服地发出了声音。

“……小姐？”

他的笑容再次僵硬了，侧着脸看向你。

你正攥着他大衣的衣料，舒服地蹭着他脖间大衣的毛领。

“啊～费佳～是毛茸茸～”你满足地发出了感慨！

“……”

“嗯？！⊙∀⊙！费佳……帽子！毛茸茸！”

你无意间的抬头，发现了他头上那似乎更柔软的东西。

陀思面无表情地将头上的帽子摘下，然后在你面前晃了晃。

果然看见你眼前一亮，成功地把你注意力从他大衣的毛领转移到了他的帽子上。

然后身后一丢，你马上从他的身上下来，去找他的帽子。

必须快点找到解除异能的办法才行。

陀思敲打着键盘，并把这个列为第一重要事件。

【第三阶段】  
“小姐，把门打开……”门外传来陀思的声音。

“呜呜呜……费佳！让我自己待一会儿！就一会儿！喵唔……”

你及时捂住了嘴，才阻止了那声猫叫。

这几天你做了些很奇怪的事，在费佳面前打滚什么的，追着他手里的激光笔跑什么的，坐在他膝上咬他的手什么的……

虽然陀思和你解释过是因为中了异能的原因，行为习性才会变得像猫的，但你回想起来，那件件都羞耻度爆表啊……

更可恶的是，你居然还觉得和他玩得很开心啊怎么可以这样？！

你中得是什么鬼异能啊？！

更糟糕的是……

你今天早上起床发现，你身上好像多了什么。

……耳朵……那是耳朵吧？！

还有……尾巴？！

以前看动漫是觉得兽耳娘很萌，但是一旦发生在自己身上……

“？！”你的耳朵竖起，灵敏地捕捉到房门发出的啪嗒的一声轻响。

他好像有你房门的备用钥匙……

“过分啊费奥多尔！”

你急忙往被子里钻……

“小姐太慢了哦～”

他轻笑着抓住了你还没来得及藏进被子的尾巴。

“呜唔……”

尾巴被抓住的瞬间，激起了你全身的汗毛，甚至还舒服地呻吟出声，全身酥麻地被他抓着尾巴从被子里拖了出来。

“我的小猫咪到底有什么心事呢？不和你亲爱的主人聊聊吗？嗯？”

他把你拖出来后，为了阻止你再往里钻，干脆一把搂住你的腰，把你整个捞了出来，丢在床上，你被丢得有点懵圈，等反应过来时，他的双手已经撑在了你的脑边，还很贴心地没有压到你的头发，只是把你囚禁在了一个狭小的地方，抬头就是他垂落地发丝和那张削瘦的脸。

“……”讲个鬼啊？！怎么好意思说出口？？

“不说？嗯……让我猜猜，我的小猫还在纠结死麻雀的事吗？”

死麻雀是指你昨天上午不知为什么，突然心血来潮想要送他礼物，又不知为什么，凭着本能地去抓了一只死麻雀回来……

当然，这个让你回想起来尴尬死的“礼物”，却让陀思异常地高兴。

“小猫会送主人礼物是很正常的事吧？这表明小姐是爱着我的啊！”

……即使变成了一只猫。

“不要再提那件事了好吗？！”你难为情地别过脸，嘟囔着:“我都……我都快变成怪物了……”

“嗯？怪物？”陀思看了看你不时抖动的猫耳和在一边不安分乱动的尾巴，他突然笑出了声。

“嗯？这不是很可爱吗？我亲爱的小猫咪？”

“谁特么要当你的猫啊？！”

你把他推开，坐在床上捂住了自己的猫耳，还把尾巴藏到裙子下。

“我真的……快变成怪物了……先是耳朵和尾巴，后面会不会浑身长毛？慢慢地会不会连话都说不了只能喵喵叫，然后就连费佳说的话都听不懂了……会不会以后连我们的孩子都是猫啊？！”

“呵呵呵，小姐……”陀思被你的话给逗笑了，见你真的如此惶惶不安，便伸手把你拉到了他的怀里，拥抱着你，抚摸着你柔软的秀发，轻声地在你的猫耳那儿说到:“不用担心，我不是告诉小姐了吗？”

“异能已经解除了，只要时间一到，小姐就会变回原样的。”

“所以，在此之前，就安心地享受这份情趣吧！”

“唔呜……费佳，不要靠那么近！”猫耳传来的酥麻让你不由得想要躲开他，你再次向他求证:“真的吗？这个时间是多久啊？该不会是几十年吧？”

“这个嘛……没有具体样本数据，不好说呢！”

陀思见你的猫耳躲着他，他还偏偏就凑了过去，你甚至还感觉他舔了它一下。

“呜！好过分啊……费佳！说了不要靠那么近的！”

身体的酥麻让你想更靠近他一点，恰好那白皙的脖子就在眼前，你忍不住张口咬了他一下。

“嘶……小姐……”他吃痛看着你，危险的笑容再次出现:“小姐也想吃老鼠吗？嗯？可以哦！”

下一秒，你只觉得世界一阵颠来倒去，再次清醒已经被他压在了身下。

“呜嗯嗯……费佳……呜……”

陀思俯下身，亲吻着你发间的猫耳，时不时的舔舐和轻咬，让你的身体随之颤栗。

修长的手指解开你衣衫的纽扣，微凉的手探进了你衣摆，贴着你细腻而敏感的肌肤一路往上。

“唔喵唔……”

他掌握了你胸前的柔软，还坏心眼地用指尖挑逗你乳尖，呻吟破口而出，又被你强行压下。

“很美妙的声音呢，小姐……请再多一点哦……”

贴着你的被他濡湿的猫耳，陀思说出了这鼓励的话语后，他向下而去，在你的脖颈间呼吸，轻吻，吮吸，轻咬……不一会儿，你的脖颈，下巴，就布满了属于他的红痕……

放过了你被蹂躏的胸部，他把手伸向了你的脑后，那骨节分明的手插入你的发间，将你按向他接受他逼近的吻。

“唔……费佳……”

舌尖滑入你的口中，与你的舌尖轻触后，便开始强势地扫过你的口腔……

“唔……”

疼痛让他的眉头一皱，舌尖从你的口中退出，并拉出了一丝猩红。

“被小姐摆了一道呢……”

他笑着，将嘴角的猩红舔入口中，看你带着迷离的双眼，恶作剧般地朝他吐了吐舌头。

你那粉嫩的舌上，带着微微凸起的倒刺……

“看来小姐想让我温柔点呢～”

他低头，抬起你的下巴，温柔地舔过你的唇，接下来却是更加暴虐的掠夺，你甚至能感受两人口中的血腥味愈来愈浓，就连相互交换的唾液也被染红，空气被迅速消耗，然而在这即将窒息的时刻，他每每扫过你舌上那微微凸起的倒刺，你身体都不禁为之一颤，一次又一次，引爆你身体中隐藏的巨大快感和渴望。

“啊费佳……”

当你的视线开始因为缺氧而模糊时，他总算放过了你，几丝妖艳的猩红将彼此微喘的口相连，随后被他细细地吻去。

你忽然生出一种很奇特的感觉，仿佛那口中的血腥，让你们的交融深入到了彼此的血脉中。

想到这里，你的心里不禁升起一股暖意。

你们四目相望，果然，看到了彼此的眼中，那深深的爱意……

你的胸口起伏着，仍由他解开你的内衣，将那此刻显得有些多余地衣服退去，末了，还牵引着你的手到他的衣领间，让你为解开那束缚住他的衣扣……

他的衣扣被你一颗一颗地解开，你学着他，亲吻着他的身体，在那刀削般精致的锁骨，那雪白的脖颈，为你扬起的下巴，你都留下了属于你的印记。

你喜欢听他为你低沉地轻喘，喜欢他在你耳边温柔地念着你的名字，喜欢看着他那双美丽的绛紫色双眼为你蒙上失控般欲望……

当你轻咬他的喉结时，你感到那早已被掀开的裙摆下，他的手探入了你大腿的根部，隔着那层薄薄的布料，微凉的指尖按动着你的花蕊……

“嗯唔……嗯……”

你的呼吸被打乱，身体随着他指尖的动作而颤栗，下意识想要合上的腿被他的膝盖抵住，只能无力地承受着他给你带来的欢愉。

修长的手指没入你紧致的软肉，抽出时将你的蜜液带出，蜜液顺着你的皮肤流下，濡湿了身下的床单……他的抽动开始变得有了节奏，带着一起不容抗拒的威压，扩张着你，带给你无尽的快感与燥热……

“嗯啊……费佳……”

修长的指尖进入了你的深处，轻抚你的内壁，可怜地花蕊在他的注视下娇羞地颤动着，吞吐他的指尖。

“嗯唔……费佳！”

你仰头，渴望他的亲吻。

“小姐……”

他答应着，低头与呼吸被打乱的你深吻，你胸前的柔软也不曾被遗忘，在他的掌中被揉捏成各种形状，乳尖更是在他的爱抚下坚挺起来。

“唔呜……不，费佳……啊……”

随着他没入的手指越来越多，随着进出的速度越来越快，你听到那四溅的水液声，你的小腹和尾巴越崩越紧，你颤抖着，扭动着身体，下意识想要拒绝那翻滚而出的巨大快感，你甚至已经伸手抓向了他在你身下使坏的手……

“……费佳！嗯唔——”

随着他重重地没入，奔腾而出的快感像激涨的洪水，终于冲垮了堤坝，倾泻而出，你的身体弓起又落下，过多的快感让你溢出了生理性泪水，可怜地在他怀里颤抖着，尾巴更是环上了他的腰，仿佛在渴求着他的庇护……

“好孩子……”

一边安抚般抚摸着你的头，他一边低头吻去了你的泪，将指尖从你颤动的甬道中抽走，带出了缕缕银丝。

让你休息片刻后，他伸手托起你的腰枝，短裙的拉链被拉下，连同那被濡湿的内裤一起，从你腿部的线条退去。

你现在像是蜕了壳的鸡蛋，一丝不挂地躺在他身下，尾巴羞涩地卷着被单，下身却红肿不堪，吐着蜜液，像极了诱人堕落的魅魔，而他除了你解开的那几个衣扣，衣衫还算完整，透着禁欲般地意味，就连你留在他脖间的红痕，都恍如是你亵渎后留下的罪证。

可那个带着圣人姿态的他，才是不折不扣的“魔人”……

随后，你便听到了衣物脱离的声音，接着，一个炽热的东西，就这么贴在了你臀部裸露的肌肤上，坚硬而硕大，无情地灼着你细腻而敏感的肌肤。

他烫得你一个激灵，你残存的理智让你把手伸向床头的柜子，却被他拉着尾巴拖了回来。

“唔……尾巴……”

你的身体瘫软，仍由他把你的臀托起，让炽热滑过你湿润的少女秘地。

“唔！费佳，今天……”

两人的私密擦动着，让你忍不住呻吟出声，你扭过头去看他，叫着他的名字，也是在提示着他什么。

陀思当然知道你在讲什么，只是朝你浅浅地一笑。

“小姐的肚子到底能不能生出猫崽来……”他伸手抚着你的小腹，笑容突然变得有些恶劣:“不试试看怎么知道呢？”

“呜！”

在花蕊处沾上了足够的蜜液，陀思把它推进了你隐秘的深处。

“坏……人！嗯唔！”

虽然经过他的扩张，你的身体也足够柔软，但也只入了二分之一。

“我的小猫儿，放松……来，张嘴……”他的声音诱惑着你

“什……嗯唔……”

趁着你张口询问的瞬间，陀思将二指没入你的口中，按压你的舌，指腹还不时刮过你舌上微微凸起的软刺……破碎的呻吟被他的指尖封锁在你的口中……

不仅如此，他还抓住了你的尾巴，将它连着你的臀部微微提起，让你因快感而疯狂分泌蜜液的秘地向他的炙热靠近……

将你的尾巴绕到腰上，他俯下身，挺入，再缓慢地抽出，一点一点地，将剩余的炽热深入你的身体。

他的吻落在了你洁白无瑕的后背，一只手在你口中模仿着他进出的节奏，一只手托着你的小腹，让你无处可逃地接受他的性爱。

将刚抽出的炽热深深地顶入你少女的秘地，你那稚嫩温暖的肉壁包容着它，又颤抖地吐出它颀长的躯体，更多的爱液被带出，顺着你跪在床上的大腿流下，敏感的蜜口又再次猝不及防地接受它凶狠地没入……

这时，他托着你腹部的手突然袭向了你下身的已经充血的花核……

“嗯唔——”

快感随着他的碾压与蹂躏下瞬间爆裂，电流一般扩散全身，让你再次绝顶。

你的双腿努力地支撑着被他撞得摇摇晃晃的身体，蜜口绞紧了他的炽热，让他也忍不住低嗯了声。

他的手总算愿意离开你的口，这使你得以畅快地呼吸，绝顶后的身体却更加敏锐地捕捉他给你带来的刺激……

“啊，费佳，不要……别那么……快……啊！”

陀思的轻笑表明他并不会那么快就放过你，他抚上你的胸，将你的清液涂抹在上面，让它接受他爱抚，你的下身被他更恶意地对待……

仿佛戏弄你似的，他的动作变得他一样神秘莫测，时而缓缓地没入，抽出，像你初次般的温柔，几次过后，忽然又毫无预兆地深深撞入，让你的蜜口吞没他的所有，抽出，在你的蜜口徘徊，又缓缓地没入……

忽然地深入撞到了你那块深藏的软肉，你的蜜口猛然一缩，他却坏心眼地不动了……

“啊……费佳……”

你在他的折磨下扭动身体，

“小姐……”他凑到了你的耳边，吻着你的耳垂:“不如，不要生猫崽了……”

将你的秀发撩到一边，将你的脸摆向他。

“你要是敢说生老鼠，我就……”

“来生小毛子吧……”

“……诶？”

他在你的唇边轻吻了一下，将手覆到你的手背上，与你十指相扣。

“你……啊！费……”

你还未说出口的话语被他猛烈地深入撞成了碎片，和你破碎的呼吸一起，化作了声声撩人的呻吟。

“小姐说过的吧？”

他舔吻着你扬起的脖颈，下身疯狂地攻击着你深处的软肉。

“想和毛子一起，生小毛子，对吧？嗯……好紧……”

“我……费佳，啊唔……慢点……唔呜……”

“啊……虽然不知道小姐是不是在开玩笑……”

他将你的脸捧起，与他四目相对，侧头予你深吻。

“但是，我当真了哦~”

“唔呜唔……”

他的炽热在你的体内肆虐，一次比一次更加精准，你的神智被蔓延的快感打撒，柔软的花蕊为他吐露更多的蜜液，快感在两人的下腹逐渐集聚……

就在他忽然一下有力地没入，点爆了两人最后的神经。

“唔……啊……”

他抱着颤抖的你，一下又一下地挤进了你不停收缩的蜜口，将那温热的白浊灌入你小腹的深处。

绝顶的快感夺去了你所有的力气，你的双腿无力支撑你的身体，在那炽热出去后，你便虚弱地躺在了他的身下，一口一口地呼吸着。

“小姐……”他抬起你的下巴，在你的额头落下一吻，绛紫色的双眼流动着不一样的光:“知道吗？小姐为我绽放的样子，真是美极了呢……”

“哼……花言巧语……”

虽然嘴上这么说，你的双颊却还是诚实地染上了绯红。

“……小姐是怪我不够温柔吗？嗯？”

他重新将你压在身下，舔着你的唇，将炽热堵上了你流着白浊的蜜口。  
“唔……”

你感受到他再次地进入了你的身体，早就明白面前这个看似羸弱的男人，身体里到底是流着战斗民族的血，你只能将双手环上他的脖间，迎接他新一轮的疼爱。

今晚，估计又不用睡了……


End file.
